ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Koigataki: Baseball Boy's Losing Record
Koigataki: Baseball Boy's Losing Record is twentieth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo and the end of Part II. Plot ﻿Outside Makoto Sayama's mansion, Yamato Agari and Rune Kodaira arrive for her birthday party. While Yamato is still concerned about the noise he heard a while ago, but is too excited to see Sayama. As Rune looks at him, he silently thinks about how Akira Hidaka of The Evil Dôji Branch and master of Orgullo is already here and once Yamato learns the truth, that Yamato will be "his". They enter the party and find Akira already talking with Sayama, thanking her for the new golf equipment she gave him. A jealous Yamato loudly comments on his golf uniform and asks why is he standing so close to Sayama. Yamato recognized him from the One Hundred Machine Funeral at Mt. Fuji and yelled for Sayama get away from him, but is kicked in the face by Hibari Oume, saying he is the one causing trouble. Akitsu Otake dryly comments on how Yamato is dressed as Kiyose Matsumoto scolds Yamato for being rude. Kiyose explains how Akira is a famous golf pro, a third-year at Senjo Academy and the youngest winner of the Misters Golf Tournament, but Yamato has never heard of him, to their surprise. Rune covers for his friend and tells them that it's because Yamato doesn't watch much T.V. Sayama explains that he is the president of the golf club that she is in and that he is also her family's spokesman, who is trying out their new product. Yamato doesn't understand, but Akitsu tells him that Sayama's father is the president of "Sayama Sports" and Sayama is a designer from the company as well. Yamato is impressed with Sayama, but starts to call Akira a jerk. This leaves Sayama disappointed and angry, so she defends Akira and tells Yamato he should leave if he just keeps bugging everyone. Depressed, Yamato locks himself in the bathroom, while Rune tells him to get out and that staying up in there is going make Sayama like him even less. In shock, he comes out and exclaims what Rune just said to him, Rune tells Yamato that Sayama never noticed him. Rune says that Yamato's rival is a top student, a golf pro, and spokesman of her father's company, so Akira naturally close to Sayama and her parents even approved their relationship. Not getting the point, Yamato asked what does he mean. Rune lies to Yamato saying that they are dating and say that Yamato will get more depressed if he stay here, suggesting that they sneak out and go to his house instead. Nearby, Akira overhears their conversation and opens a window to see Orgullo, who compliments how it was a good idea to have Rune to tell Yamato lies to upset him, but Akira tells Orgullo it wasn't lies because sooner or later Makoto Sayama will be his and will be a step closer to his plan to overtake Sayama Sports. Orgullo is amuse and laughs, saying how Sayama is just a stepping stone and that he his proud to be Akira's Karakuri Dôji. Akira goes on about his "God Reading", the power of observation and analysis that allows him to read a situation with 100% accuracy. He proclaims that he going to drag Yamato down to "hell" and orders Orgullo to stay out of his way. As Akira leaves to rejoin the party, Jealous, who is sitting on a tree branch, comments to Orgullo about how dangerous Akira's pride is, but Orgullo said that he will protect him, even if it's Ultimo or Dunstan. Jealous says that's why it's dangerous, saying how everybody is serious about beating Dunstan, but he doubts that even all of their Noh combined will be enough to defeat Dunstan. Jealous rationalize that as Dunstan is the master of all Noh and his dôji, Milieu, who has the ability to manipulate their souls, they likely unbeatable. Jealous says that even Yamato might not be able to beat Dunstan and then concernedly tells Orgullo how Yamato's heart has something his heart reading ability can not discern. When Orgullo ask Jealous to explain, Jealous gently says he doesn't really know, but said that it's "warm and peaceful" deep within Yamato. Orgullo replies that even though Jealous does want Yamato to be his master, it was no time for worrying as Vice is already preparing for tomorrow. Meanwhile, the fight with Vice continues with God Goge and God Slow, who survive with his initial attack thanks to Slow's fate manipulation Noh. However, they both soon find that Vice is too powerful and cannot be defeated or even affected with both of their Noh. Just as God Goge and Hiroshi Kumegawa are ripped in half and Machi Shina was about to give up, God Regla intervenes. Shin Ekoda tells Machi to run and take Hiroshi, telling her how Pardonner already left and that he'll held this. As soon as Machi leaves, Vice quickly pierced Eco through the gut. Undaunted, Eco engages in a conversation with Vice about Eco's past life as Ekobo, and Vice has also killed him in The 12th Century. Eco says feels sorry for Vice as he can only hate and destroy, but Vice coldly rebuffs Eco's "sermon". Knowing the One Hundred Machine Funeral is tomorrow, God Regla uses his Noh Power to its fullest in order to return the memories of all the masters of their past lives, along with his will, memory, and everything about Vice as he dies. At Rune's luxurious house, Rune and Yamato are standing outside, with the former happily stating that it's Yamato's first time there. Characters in Order of Appearance * Yamato Agari * Rune Kodaira * Makoto Sayama * Akira Hidaka * Hibari Oume * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Orgullo * Jealous * Vice (ICON) * Slow (ICON) * Machi Shina * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Regla (ICON) * Shin Ekoda Trivia * "Koigataki" means "lover's rival" in Japanese, fitting for Yamato's opinion of Akira. * When this chapter was published in Shonen Jump USA, a shirt was drawn on Machi. *This is the last chapter to be published in Shonen Jump USA. * Eco is once again is killed by a stab in the abdomen, similar to Chapter 12. Category:Chapters